Gale and Peeta
by SmutsAnonymous
Summary: Gale comes back to District 12 to visit Katniss and Peeta. Katniss is away when they get there, so Gale and Peeta have an hour of nothing but each other. What will they get up to?


I hear a knock on the door. It must be Gale. I slowly make my way over to the door, taking my sweet time. It will definitely be awkward, talking to Katniss's old boyfriend, especially now that we're engaged. I take him over to sit on the bed, as it is much more comfortable than our stiff couch. We sit in silence for a while, before he speaks up.

"So you didn't stay in the Victor's Village?" he asked. I shook my head. "Too many bad memories." I told him, and he nodded in understanding. We soon lapsed back into silence.

I'm not sure what to do. Katniss won't be back for around an hour, and I'm not even sure what she's doing. She said she'd be back before Gale's visit, but he came early. So we make small talk for a while, until Gale says...

"So are you guys gonna have kids?" he asks. I nearly spit out the water I was drinking. I'm not going to pretend I haven't thought about it, but saying it out loud sounds so... Blunt.

"Well, um, I'm not sure," I say, "I want them, but I don't think Katniss does." Gale nods.

"Katniss always used to tell me she never wanted kids." He told me. My heart sank at his words. It's not like I haven't heard it before, but when Gale says it, it becomes true to me.

"I never did get to thank you," he says, "for giving me that sandwich." I remember vividly. We were at school, and Katniss was out sick for the day, and I noticed that Gale looked thin. So thin that I could see his ribs through his clothes. So I went up to him, and gave him my jam sandwich. He took it and started stuffing it into his mouth, and I took the chance to walk away without him having to thank me. Katniss doesn't know that I didn't only give bread to her.

We are taken by an awkward silence again. I suddenly notice how attractive Gale is, with dark hair, stormy grey eyes and a tanned, muscled body. What?! No, I'm straight! Aren't I?

Gale clears his throat loudly, breaking me out of my thoughts. We sit in silence again for a while, then suddenly Gale starts kissing me.

I'm shocked at first, but his lips are warm and soft, so I kiss back. We kiss closed-mouth for a minute, but then I run my tongue along his lower lip, and he opens his lips, allowing me to explore his delicious mouth, while his warm tongue explores mine.

I feel him tugging at the hem of my t-shirt, and I gladly take it off, wanting to feel his warmth. He takes his jacket and shirt off a few moments later.

I begin kissing one of his nipples. He lets out a moan of pleasure, so I start to suck and lick them. I begin pinching (softly) and rubbing his other nipple. He keeps letting out louder and louder moans, so I even start to bite on his nipple. Once I had done this for a while, I switched nipples, and started to first kiss, then suck, then bite his other nipple, while pinching and rubbing the first.

I do this for a few minutes, until I stop to catch my breath, and then Gale starts doing the same thing to me.

I never thought anything could feel as good as him sucking my nipple. The feel of his warm lips around my cold nipple was so... exhilarating.

I tug his jeans halfway down his thighs, and he does the rest for me. I could now see his rock-hard dick through his underwear, but I was too busy pulling my own trousers off.

He pulls his underwear off, and I can see his seven-inch penis, standing tall and proud. I kiss the tip gently, teasing him. He moans, and I take that as a signal to take one inch of him into my mouth. I slowly take as much as I can into my mouth, and start rubbing my hand up and down the rest. Using my other hand, I massage his balls, and he moans.

I feel him get harder and harder in my mouth, when he shouts, "I'm gonna cum!" I keep his cock in my mouth while he blows his load. I swallow every bit of his delicious semen, while he starts tugging on my boxers. I whip them off quickly, and instantly he's rubbing his hands up and down my dick, making it even harder than it was already. He licks the tip, making me moan louder than I ever have before. I practically beg him to take it into his mouth, and he obeys.

It felt like heaven. There was no other way to explain it. The experience of his soft, warm mouth around my penis was nothing but heavenly. I moan so loudly for a second I was afraid that the neighbors would hear, but then I remembered that I didn't care. He massages my balls and I just can't take it anymore, so I scream "Gale!" and cum. he had pulled back when I screamed his name, and most of it ended up on the sheets, but he manages to catch some in his mouth, and then he start sucking and caressing again.

He finishes and looks at me for a second before we go into make out mode again. His lips crash into mine, and my tongue slips past his lips. I have never felt anything this intense before. I pull back, and start peppering kisses all down his neck, chest and stomach, and then give the tip of his dick a kiss for good measure.

I rub both my hands up and down his dick, and at the same time, giving him hickeys all across his strong chest. He looks at me with loving eyes, the asks me to turn over. I do as he says, and he slowly starts kissing and licking the skin around my butthole. This feels almost as good as when he was sucking my dick, but not quite. I arch my back, urging him to go on. He stops for a moment, and instantly I smash my lips against his delicious ones. Our tongues dance together, but then I pull back, and start seductively biting his earlobe, and at the same time, caressing his cheek with my hand.

He then asks me to spread my legs. I obey, and he starts kissing the insides of my thighs, making me moan. He then starts sucking on them, making bright red love bites appear, and he smirks smugly, as if he had just won a contest. God, his smirk is sexy.

I slowly flip him over, and then start plunging my tongue in and out of his asshole. He groans, so I start moving it faster and faster. Eventually he stops me, and he starts rubbing his cock through my puddle of cum. For a second I am confused, the I realize that he's lubricating. _Oh._

He looks at me, and says, "Do you want this?" I bite my lip and nod. I turn over, he positions his penis over my butthole, so that the tip is only just touching the crack. He looks at me, asking for permission, and I nod. He plunges his dick into my ass, and I yell loudly. It feels so, _so_ good. He pumps in and out for a while, and I moan so much my throat is going hoarse. I reach my peak, and scream his name over and over. Gale suddenly tightens his grip on my shoulders and shout, "I'm gonna blow!" I milk every bit of semen from him, but some still falls onto the sheets. I begin rubbing my penis through the damp part, ready for him to feel as good as I did.

I look at him for permission, as he did for me, and he nods. He turns over, and I thrust my cock into his warm, moist butthole. He yells, so I pull out, and thrust back in again. I repeat this over and over, and I can feel him reaching his peak. At the same time, I'm getting harder and harder, ready to release the build-up of semen. He reaches his peak and screams, and this turns me on so much that I can't hold it in any longer, I scream his name as I send waves of cum into his asshole.

We both collapse on the bed, exhausted. I realize I'm still inside of him, so I pull out slowly, reluctant to feel the cold air on my bare dick. Gale looks at me sadly and says, "I don't think we should continue this relationship. I have to go back to District 2 in a few days, and we won't be able to see each other for at least six months." I nod reluctantly. As much as I hate it, this relationship can't go on. We lie together, his arms around me, until my eyes fly open. I didn't even realize they were closed. I get up quickly, saying "I don't think Katniss would be happy seeing us like this," Gale nods, and we both put our clothes back on. We just managed to flatten our hair when Katniss walks in, looking nervous. She narrows her eyes when she sees us, probably registering our red cheeks and swollen lips. She clears her throat, looks directly at me and says two words that changed my life forever.

"I'm pregnant."

 **Disclaimer: Everyone in this story belong to Suzanne Collins. Also the Victors Village and District 2.**

 **Warning: Do NOT take any tips from this fanfic. You probably cannot use cum as a lubricant, so DO NOT try.**

 **So that's it guys. This is a one-shot, but I will be doing other smuts soon. Please give me ideas! Thanks in advance. The couples don't have to be from the same series. I can even do a threesome if you want!**

 **P.S. I hope you appreciate this. Writing smuts is really hard.**


End file.
